


on each other's team

by byzinha



Series: small concepts [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Jane Hopper (Eleven), Secret Santa, Stranger Things Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: 100 words snippets of slice of life moments of the days that lead to the holidays celebrations.gift to Rie for the Stranger Things Secret Santa 2017





	on each other's team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Happy holidays, guys! I come with an "end of year" gift this time, and I had so much fun writing it! It's part of the Stranger Things Secret Santa, and my giftee is Rie (nooowestayandgetcaught). They requested Mileven, Byler, Jopper and Lumax, and this is how this story came to be.
> 
> I hope they like it, and I hope you guys like it too.
> 
>  **Stranger Things and its characters are not mine.** Fic is not beta read, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Have fun, and please leave a review at the end! ^^

**I. A partridge in a pear tree**

Apparently, cutting down a Christmas tree and carry it home was a "male tradition", so El had to wait in the car as Hop joined Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Sinclair with the boys. She watched in silence as they sweat and struggled to cut the tree and carry it to the cars. When they arrived at the Byers', El went ahead of them all and carried the tree inside using her powers. When it was safely sitting by the window, she dusted off her hands satisfied with the work done.

"Smells nice," she said surrounded by family. They all agreed.

* * *

 

**II. Two turtle-doves**

"If you keep it real quiet," Will hushed to Mike during their sleepover. They were too big for blanket forts, but that didn't stop them at all, the improvised tent set close to his window. "We can hear them sing in the morning. It's pretty, and inspiring, like a soundtrack."

They stayed up to listen to the Snow Bunting's song, and were rewarded when their lids were almost closing. The sun was far from showing up yet, but the white sheet of snow made everything glow under Will's confession.

"Bob showed them to me."

The song made it a poem.

* * *

 

**III. Three French Hens**

The snow kept everyone inside, so Max decided to make something useful of herself. She opted to help out with dinner and ended up with her nose to a chicken pie recipe.

Now, Max wasn't one to adventure in the kitchen, but she wanted to make that pie. Under her mother's tutelage, she cooked the chicken, prepared the dough, watched the oven, prayed that Billy wouldn't want to eat it. When dinner was over and the roads were cleared, her mother gave her a ride. Lucas opened the door in the first bell.

"For me?"

She couldn't help but blush.

* * *

 

**IV. Four calling birds**

Mike first heard El sing when they were at Dustin's watching Cabaret. It was only when she started humming along that he found out that she'd watched it practically every week during the time Hopper hid her away.

"You can sing," he said amazed, and watched as her cheeks grew red. Out of all the time he knew El, she had never blushed; it was quite the view that made him smile.

"I guess," she replied and deep sighed.

"It's amazing." Mike said as he reached out, pushed her hair behind her ear. "You're amazing."

"Shhhh, it's the best part."

* * *

 

**V. Five gold rings**

They all held their breaths when Will accidentally blurted a "thanks, dad" after Hopper passed him the mashed potatoes one of these dinners. Joyce turned to Hop wide eyed, waiting to see his reaction; El smiled sweetly at Will, who was blushing furiously, stuttering to apologize; Jonathan bit his lip to stop from chuckling.

But Hop… he looked enchanted at Will, and then at Joyce, ruffled the boy's hair playfully, and then reached for something in his pocket.

"Well, since you mentioned," he said and staggered to one knee by Joyce's side, held up a golden ring. "Joyce… do-"

"Yes!"

* * *

 

**VI. Six geese a-lying**

"We'll be siblings now," Will said to El over spoons full of custard. "And when you're free from your quarantine, I'll teach you everything you need to know about life in school. We can team up to kick out bullies and stuff."

"And… stuff?" she asked frowning.

"Yeah!" he agreed excitedly. "With our powers and badassery, we could do anything, like the Storm siblings."

El looked at Jonathan, hoping for some explanation, and he smiled warmly at her.

"Maybe start by showing her those  _Fantastic Four_  comics would be better, buddy," Jonathan suggested, and Will chuckled.

"Yeah, good idea, Jon."

* * *

 

**VII. Seven swans a-swimming**

"I'm just saying that seven is a perfect number," Max said matter-of-factly. "And there are six of us. If we want to make this work, like perfectly work, we should add another person to the party."

"Are you kidding me?" Mike exclaimed offended. "We didn't even want you  _in_  the party, let alone someone else!"

El nodded solemnly, but Lucas gasped dramatically, turned to Max protectively, a hand on her shoulder.

"That's not true, Max, we want you in the party, you're our Zoomer," he guaranteed, and even though behind him El was shaking her head no, she felt wanted.

* * *

 

**VIII. Eight maids a-milking**

First El was in charge of cutting the bread, of chopping the herbs, mix the ingredients of the stuffing. Then she cut the potatoes, carefully placed them around the ham she so carefully had seasoned the previous day. The oven was on in max temperature, and El covered the pyrex with tin foil before she put it to roast.

She had asked Mike to give her the exact same recipe his mother used to make for Christmas and followed it word by word. It had got to be good.

"Is there something burning?" Hop asked and El gasped. Her gravy!

* * *

 

**IX. Nine ladies dancing**

For Junior prom, they had sneaked out for one – or four – cigarette, listening to the music from inside and laughing about messed up lyrics. They had ditched their dates, like they always did, and it felt like every single school party they'd been to since 3rd grade.

It was the first and only time they had kissed, until they were adults with their own kids.

Now, they were dancing together at the Wheeler's living room, and there was a ring on Joyce's finger that he had given; she still was tiny, but she was his now, and he was hers.

* * *

**X. Ten lords a-leaping**

"What about Jennifer Hayes?" Max suggested. "She's blonde, but she's cool."

"What does being blonde has to do with anything?" Will asked confused.

"Isn't Jennifer one of the girls that ditched Dustin at the Snowball?" El asked over him.

"Who didn't ditch Dustin at the Snowball?" Argued Lucas, causing Dustin to give him the finger.

"Didn't we agree that there already are enough people in the party?" Mike asked tiredly.

"Yeah, but not enough  _girls_ ," Max replied crossing her arms.

"I… oddly agree with her," El said almost reluctantly. Mike looked at her betrayed. "I don't know about Jennifer, though."

* * *

 

**XI. Eleven pipers piping**

They were so full. So full that they all laid on their backs on the floor of the Wheelers' basement head to head, lazy eyes eventually closing whenever the silence lingered for longer than a few seconds until one of them spoke up again. Max had lain between El and Lucas, and she caught the girl looking at her hair with interested eyes.

"Pretty," El had said touching a red strand, and Max smiled.

"Thanks."

And because she was such a dork, she had turn in Lucas' direction smiling like a mad lady. She was gaining them over. She belonged.

* * *

 

**XII. Twelve drummers drumming**

"You look like a Roman Candle," Holly said from the top of the stairs. "An explosion in the middle and then-" she made a  _boom_  sound with her mouth, her little hands mirroring the effect of fireworks. Still on the floor, they all looked at her from different angles.

"Roman Candle?" El asked. "Like on TV?"

"Better than TV," Holly assured. El's eyes shone in wonder.

"I know Billy bought some," Max said. "I can try and take some, we can launch then on New Year's Eve."

"Can I go too?" asked Holly excitedly, helping them form their perfect seven.


End file.
